cloud standpoint
by locked pearl
Summary: "Bukankah, Ciel, seringkali peristiwa di malam hari tidak terlihat akibat tertutup awan?" [real!ciel/elizabeth m]


Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Note: **Real!Ciel**/Elizabeth Midford. **Modern** AU. Setting London Fashion Week dalam fanfiksi ini mengambil di bulan September.

* * *

Sesungguhnya perumpamaan kehidupan duniawi itu, adalah seperti air (hujan) yang Kami turunkan dan langit, lalu tumbuhlah dengan suburnya karena air itu tanam-tanaman bumi, di antaranya ada yang dimakan manusia dan binatang ternak. Hingga apabila bumi itu telah sempurna keindahannya, dan memakai (pula) perhiasannya, dan pemilik-pemiliknya mengira bahwa mereka pasti menguasainya, tiba-tiba datanglah kepadanya azab Kami di waktu malam atau siang, lalu Kami jadikan (tanam-tanamannya) laksana tanam-tanaman yang sudah disabit, seakan-akan belum pernah tumbuh kemarin. Demikianlah Kami menjelaskan tanda-tanda kekuasaan (Kami) kepada orang-orang berfikir.

— Yunus:24

* * *

Ciel dan Lizzy sekali lagi berpasangan dalam menyelesaikan tugas sekolah. Pada kesempatan kali ini materinya meteorologi dari guru Geografi. Oleh karena Lizzy sudah lebih dulu memangku tangan, Ciel menetapkan awan.

"Setelah penilaian presentasi, kamu sangat berharap jadi perwakilan sekolah untuk London Science Fair, ya, Ciel?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang serius mengerjakan tugas."

"Ya, setuju. Prediksiku kelompok yang ada Sullivan yang maju."

"Oke, karena dari tadi kau hanya membuka buku dan melihat ke luar jendela, aku bacakan saja. Menurut ahli, definisi awan adalah suatu massa yang terbentuk dari titik-titik air di atmosfer. Semakin—"

"Hm, ya. Oke, setuju."

Ciel memaafkan tingkah Lizzy, kembali ke ensiklopedia. Tidak butuh sehari semalam untuk Ciel menarik kembali ingatan tentang awan yang dahulu pernah direkam otaknya. Tiga bentuk dasar awan yang ia dapat di sekolah dasar, klasifikasi awan berdasarkan ketinggian, sampai prediksi cuaca berdasarkan bentukan awan.

Mungkin Lizzy belajar dengan langsung melihat objeknya, prasangka baik Ciel. Hampir saja ia malu jika Lizzy menyinggung matanya yang diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Bukankah, Ciel, seringkali peristiwa di malam hari tidak terlihat akibat tertutup awan? Bahkan mereka menghalangi bintang dan jalur susu untuk sampai dilihat dengan mata telanjang!"

Elizabeth Midford ini jelas lebih memilih London Fashion Week ketimbang London Science Fair. Namun Ciel tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda.

"Kamu bisa pergi ke Gurun Atacama, Liz. Aku bersedia menemani."

* * *

Ciel memeluk Rachel dan melakukan salam saudara ketika melihat kedua anggota keluarganya di ruang tengah. Mengatakan nanti kepada teh dan kue kering yang tersedia karena ingin bertemu Ayah di ruang kerja.

Vincent seperti sudah menunggu putranya.

"Ada proyek meteorologi dari guru Geografi. Aku membaca majalah sains-humaniora langganan kita," mata dan bibir Ciel menyabit, "Ayah, aku punya permintaan."

* * *

Usai makan malam Lizzy mulai melanjutkan sketsa gaun musim gugur wanita abad 19 dan abad 21. Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka dan Edward mengangkat sebuah buku.

"Aku menemukan buku gambar lamamu di gudang. Mau disimpan atau disumbang?"

Lizzy menyukai melihat kepada hal-hal yang dulu pernah ia lakukan. Di kepala manusia tidak semua memori bertahan utuh. Edward mendapat hadiah berupa pelukan selamat malam. Kalau sedikit berjongkok, Lizzy sudah pasti mencium pipinya.

"Tidurlah di bawah jam sepuluh."

"Roger, Amigo."

Di langkah ketiganya menuju meja belajar, selembar kertas yang tidak bertahan pada tali utama buku melayang pelan melandai di lantai. Lizzy membalik kertas dan gambaran tangannya bercerita tentang acara piknik masa kecil di pantai. Hamparan tikar merah-putih bergaris, kelapa yang baru saja diambil dari pohonnya, adik Ciel yang terkapar panas, dan di atas mereka langit biru berawan.

Lizzy tidak tahan untuk mengikik. Bentuk awan yang berbundar-bundar seperti bulu domba itu namanya kumulus ternyata. Mungkinkah awan yang ia gambar di hari cerah itu adalah kumulus humilis? Ingin Lizzy pamerkan pada Ciel.

* * *

Dua pekan berlalu, awan nimbostratus menggantung di udara, gerimisnya London merata di seluruh kota. Harinya presentasi, Lizzy mendapat kejutan dari teman sekelompoknya. Guru Geografi beserta teman kelas mengira itu pertunjukan dari keduanya.

Pertama-tama Ciel menyemprotkan air di area presentasi. Kemudian dia menyalakan mesin kabut—yang menghebohkan serta menyesaki kelas—dan keluarlah partikel yang membuat uap-uap air mengembun mengelilinginya. Lewat gerakan kepala Ciel mengajak serta Lizzy untuk berlarian di sekitar kabut.

Semua tatap melebar seolah benda di depan mereka adalah awan sungguhan. Awan ajaib. Awan dalam ruangan. Kumulus di dalam kelas! Hitungan ke delapan, asapnya lenyap, tepukan mengudara.

"Teman-teman, asap yang tadi merupakan proyek seorang seniman Belanda…" Penjelasan Ciel memukau dari segala sisi. "Jika bagi Smilde yang paling penting adalah kefanaannya—bukan keajaibannya—maka bagi kelompok kami, faktor utama dari proyek '_Nimbus_' ini adalah bahwa sains bisa pula dipandang sebagai seni."

Kalimat penutup tersebut rupanya sampai kepada Lizzy.

* * *

Lizzy benar tentang Sullivan yang berangkat. Kelompoknya berhasil menyusun teori bagaimana cara membentuk awan di langit sesuka hati. Macam mencetak cairan coklat di cetakan beruang, hati, bunga, dan lain-lain. Ciel-Lizzy tentang demonstrasi, alasannya.

Hari ini tanggal 10 Desember di abad 21. Musim dingin yang turun hujan.

"Sekarang harusnya kita sudah makan kue dan minum teh hangat," gumam Ciel, mengabsen agenda apa saja yang kiranya mundur.

Jika berhitung, masih ada dua setengah jam lagi hingga reda. Ciel dan Lizzy sama-sama berpegang teguh untuk tidak memanggil supir rumah. Belajar mandiri, tujuannya.

Lizzy melihat awan kumulonimbus yang meraksasa di atas. Dia tersenyum. Mengingat Ciel yang mengatakan bahwa awan bisa dipandang sebagai seni. Mungkin saat itu Lizzy terlalu memperlihatkan bahwa ia enggan mengerjakan tugas.

"Mau mencoba hal baru?"

Tidak menunggu Ciel selesai menebak, Lizzy berlari dari tempat. Menyusuri trotoar tanpa atap dan membiarkan tetes hujannya London menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Ciel mengejar di belakang. Tidak meminta berhenti atau ditunggu, tahu-tahu sudah bersebelahan. Tidak ada orang lain yang menerjang jalan. Orang-orang lebih tertarik untuk melipir ke kafe atau sekadar berdiri di tepian atap, atau menatap dua remaja yang seolah dunia milik berdua. Mungkinkah awan yang menurunkan hujan bisa dipandang sebagai hal romantis?

Apakah berlarian di tengah hujan lebat pada sore menjelang malam tidak romantis?

* * *

**end.**

* * *

Tidaklah kamu melihat bahwa Allah mengarak awan, kemudian mengumpulkan antara (bagian-bagian)nya, kemudian menjadikannya bertindih-tindih, maka kelihatanlah olehmu hujan keluar dari celah-celahnya dan Allah (juga) menurunkan (butiran-butiran) es dari langit, (yaitu) dari (gumpalan-gumpalan awan seperti) gunung-gunung, maka ditimpakan-Nya (butiran-butiran) es itu kepada siapa yang dikehendaki-Nya dan dipalingkan-Nya dari siapa yang dikehendaki-Nya. Kilauan kilat awan itu hampir-hampir menghilangkan penglihatan.

— An-Nur: 43


End file.
